Untouchable (A Hans Landa fanfic)
by Queen.Bee02
Summary: The italian gypsy Florence Demetri is left alone to survive, her family killed by nazis. She escapes the well-known Jew hunter, Hans Landa of the SS and joins the Basterds. Who s planning to end the war, but Florence finds herself more and more unsure of who she is. Will she fulfill the plan or is her feelings for the Jew hunter too strong?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

She ran, as fast as she never thought she could. She tried to be quiet but her heavy breath and the sound of her bare feet against the cold floor made it hard to remain unknown. Florence Demetri heard footsteps behind her. Even though she knew she had no chance she kept running. _Running for her life._

Up the stairs of the forgotten mill until she had lost count of how many steps there were. The gypsy girl didn't look back, she just kept going further up. _But she knew he wasn't far behind._

The stairs ended, she had fled up to a small room where dust covered the small amount of left behind furnitures. Florence searched for a hiding place, _as always._

As she noticed the sound of his boots were getting closer, and the time was running out. She managed to get to the opposite side of the room just before the man entered the same way she'd just come from. _She was trapped._

The man didn't seemed eager to get her and drag her down from the mill, where his men were waiting for their officer.

Instead he smiled and began to walk toward the shattered window.

"Zigeuner, the german word for gypsy." he started, in french. While he observe the view from the window. "Did you know it originally means _untouchable?_ "

The colonel had turned his eyes from the window. His grey eyes now studying her. _As cold as ice._

"How do you know that i'm a gypsy?" _at least she could try._

That seemed to have amused him, a playful glimpse showed in his eyes. "I didn't say you were." He pointed out as he took a step closer to her. She shrugged back against the wall.

They stood face to face, only now was she able to see what the man really looked like. He had strains of grey in his short, sand coloured hair. She noticed that he was shorter that most men but still taller than her. He wore a black uniform, with black boots. The ones that had followed her.

 _So this was the famous Jew hunter, the man so many feared. Fortunately for herself, she wasn't Jewish._

The Jew hunter noticed that she glared at him.

"Oh, how rude of me." he started. "I haven't introduced myself.

I'm colonel Hans Landa of the SS." He smiled at her, but his colourless eyes showed no hint of happiness. "Does my fair lady have a name?"

"I`m Florence." The gypsy girl said quietly while she tried to figure out some way to escape.

"Ah, I see." Hans Landa responded while he walked to the door. "If you could come with me, Florence."

The girl saw the pistol that hung from the side of his uniform, she knew she was defenseless. Florence took some insecure steps toward the door, and the Jew hunter. When she finally arrived at the door she stood next to him.

"After you, mademoiselle." He did a gesture toward the stairs. And she began to walk down. She didn't speak, she just walked. And every step she passed she knew she was a little close to her death.

Soon they were outside the mill, where a dozen german soldiers were waiting. She saw the daylight slippering in through the hole where the front door of the mill should be. It was a grey day. Florence saw the soldiers at the cars a bit away from the abandoned millhouse. _Maybe..._

As soon as she'd put a foot through the opening she ran. She could feel the faint touch of Landa´s hand on her back when he had tried to grab her, but she managed to slip away. Florence ran away from the mill, behind her she heard the soldiers. She didn't look back. She ran, all her life she been running. Her black hair floating all around her. Into the woods, where the trees protected her. Her heart was beating furiously, and her whole body aching. Still the gypsy girl didn't stop.

…

The german Colonel raised his gun, aiming at the lonely girl fleeing over the fields. His eyes following her as she ran. Suddenly the man lowered the gun.

"Au revoir, Florence!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

Dawn was rising, it was getting harder to see in the forest. She'd been walking the whole day, not knowing where. _Away from him. The Jew hunter was a cruel man, she known. But yet there was something about him, the way he had spoken to her so politely. He'd let her get away, when he could easily have put a bullet in her back. She did not know why he hadn't, and that made him even more dangerous._

As the woods was getting darker, Florence was getting safer. No one saw her in the night. Then she was invisible, _untouchable._ Able to move where she liked, a _shadow_. _Safe from the bloody_ _Nazis that were everywhere._ She had thought that the countryside would be safer, but it wasn´t. There were nowhere to hide, nowhere to go. She knew that she was all alone, with her family gone. _Killed._ Florence was the only one who had gotten away.

 _She remembered her mother's face when the soldier had pointed a gun against her head._

Suddenly everything went black.

"...I think she's waking up"

Her jade green eyes flew open.

"Well, you're a bloody genius, Smithson"

It was americans. Florence had no idea where she was, but felt a pinching at the back of her head. She sat in a chair, her hands were tied together.

 _She had been kidnapped by americans..._ _Rather americans than Germans._

The room was dim lighted and small, more likely a basement.

"Hey, ya talk english?"

A large man with brown hair was looking at her. Behind him sat eight men, with their eyes directed at her.

"I do" Florence told them. The man closest to her looked back on the others.

"Good, are ya german?" He continued in his heavy American accent.

"No" _And if she were she would be dead already._

"That's even better" The man paused. "Now, lil´ lady. You´re gonna tell us who ya are and what the hell an italian girl was goin´ in the woods all alone?"

Florence remained silence, until she opened her mouth and said "My name is Florence." _She didn't want to tell this men too much. She didn't know them, and trusted them less._

"Well, I trust that. What the hell were you doin in this woods?" The man repeated. The girl looked up on him. "Running."

"From what?"

"Nazis" Florence told them, honestly. "Who are you?" She added.

The man seemed pleased with that answer. "My name is Lieutenant Aldo Raine and this is my men." He turned his head to show who he meant, his men nodded agreedly.

"And we goin´ one thing and one thing only...killin´ nazis."

Florence sat up in her chair, and leaned in closer to Aldo Raine. A confident smile covered her lips.

"Then I think we will get along more than well."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

They were in a basement, exactly as she had thought. The american lieutenant had told her about the others in the gang.

She swept with her eyes over them, the small one with black hair was called Smithson. Beside him sat two others members Florence couldn´t remember the name of. Then there was a man she had heard of, _The bear jew._ He had gotten himself the nickname from his notoriety of using baseball bats to smash the heads of nazis. Aldo Raine had informed her that his real name was Donny Donowitz. Then there was Wilhem Wicki, an austrian jew and Hugo Stiglitz, an german soldier who had killed at least 13 nazis.

Suddenly their leader turned to Florence. "So, what use are ya to us?"

Florence thought for a minute.

"I can speak italian and a little french." She said, while the other children been playing she'd been reading. _She was happy for that now._

The basterds gave each others a look, apparently they were as happy as her about that.

"We have some information about a little nazi party in Paris. We´ll need someone to get us useful information." Aldo Raine smirked. "And I think we´all looking right at that someone at this very moment."

Florence understood what he meant. All her life she'd been running away from nazis and now the basterds thought she was going to seek them up instead.

"You want me to _spy_ for you?!" That would be _suicide._

She asked Aldo Rainer, the americans only found that amusing. Giggle could be heard in the basement from few of the bastards.

"No, you _will_ spy for us." His voice was harsh.

"I will not!" She declared angrily. She stood up from the chair, she tried to raise her hands but remembered they were still tied. "I managed to stay alive this long and I have no intentions of getting myself killed by walking into a nazi party!" _This was madness._ "How do you even know you can trust me? I can be a german spy?!" The american took a step closer Florence, so that he stood only a few inches away. It felt like he was dubble her height.

"A _dead_ german spy, in that case. Don't you think we know who you are? A gypsy wouldn´t survive long any nearer Germany than this. Actually I bloody think it´s weird you have managed to stay alive this long.

Now, if you´re done with your bloody whining."

Florence lowered her head, her black hair covering her face. She remained silent.

"You said your name´s Florence?"

The gypsy girl nodded.

Aldo turned away from her. "Hey, boys. Know any italian girl names?"

Some of them shook their heads, some other seemed to be thinking. Until Donny Donowitz spoke up.

"Ofelia, I once knew a italian girl who name was Ofelia."

Aldo turned back to her.

"You´ll tell them bloody nazis your name is Ofelia. Understood?"

"Yes. I´m Ofelia."

The american lieutenant was pleased with that answer.

He layed a map in front of them on the table. He pointed out a spot. "Here is the place where the party gonna be held. It starts 18:30, you´ll be there about an hour later."

She nodded to show them that she had understood.

"But I don't speak german." Florence asked the men confusedly.

"You won't be alone." More didn't Aldo Raine tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

Florence followed the golden haired Bridget von Hammersmark through the large restaurant, filled with loudly talking germans. _She was terrified._ The german actress had helped her dress in something more suitable than the ripped, dirty dress she'd worn. The gypsy now wore a red dress, in her black hair sat a rose made of lace and her full lips were red. _The actress knew her business, Florence had to admit._ _She was beautiful._

Bridget von Hammersmark was busy explaining who all the people were to her.

"...over there´s Frederick Zoller, the war hero." She pointed at a young male at the table to the left. Florence nodded politely and jointed Bridget as she sat down at the table, where a group of germans spoke cheerfully with one another. Florence didn't understood a word they said. She studied the room, there was germans everywhere. _Nowhere to hide._ But she tried to trust her goldhaired friend.

The next thing she knew a man with dark eyes was smiling at her, from where he sat in front of her. Beside him sat a young woman.

Florence heard Bridget saying "This is the propaganda minister Dr Joseph Goebbels and beside him sits his translator Francesca Mondino"

 _She was sitting at a table full of nazis and the devil was smiling at her._ Then she reminded herself he was only a demon, their _Führer_ was the devil.

Goebbels opened his mouth, saying something in german to her. His translator quickly filled in. "What is your name, mademoiselle?" Goebbels still kept his eyes on her.

 _Florence, she nearly said._

"My name is Ofelia." The propaganda minister nodded.

"Ein hübscher Name für ein hübsches Mädchen." He said to her. The confused expression on her face seemed to amuse them.

"A pretty name for pretty girl, he says." Clarified Bridget smiling.

 _It was terribly difficult to try to have a conversation with someone who spoke a different language_. Florence thought as she thanked him.

Florence thought the minister would lose interest in her soon, the man kept looking at her and asking her questions.

"The minister wants to know what brings a such a young lady here." Translated Francesca.

 _Because she's a spy and she was going to kill you all._ Florence wanted to say but before she could open her mouth Goebbels suddenly stood up screaming.

"Ah Landa! Da bist du ja!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

Her heart stood on fire.

She could feel his breath just behind her. Feel the confident smile on his lips. _She needed to get out from here._

Now it was the actress turn.

"Hans, what a pleasure to meet you here!" She said in German, smiling at the Jew hunter.

"The pleasure is mine, fräulein Von Hammersmark." Florence heard Landa saying from behind her.

"Oh, you haven't meet my friend Ofelia."

Florence who sat there, terrified. Not understanding what the Germans were saying realised that Bridget was doing a gesture at her.

Landa sat down at the table beside her.

"No I definitely haven't" he took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss at it.

"I wouldn't forget a such beautiful face." When he smiled his dimples showed. _She felt heart beating fast against her chest. He knew._

"This handsome man is colonel Hans Landa of the SS." Bridget informed her.

"It's nice to meet you, Colonel Landa" She said in French, she sounded much calmer than she was.

"I'll go to those gentlemen over there. I'll be there if you need me, Ofelia"

Before Florence could complain the golden haired actress was gone. And she was left alone with the man she wanted to run away from yet to be with. _There was something about him…it made her terrified._

The Jew hunter began pouring up wine in two glasses

"So you're from Italy, Ofelia?" He asked, playfully. Suddenly he stopped, his face turned serious. "You don't mind if I call you Ofelia?"

"No" her voice broke. "No" She said again a little louder. "I don't mind...Yes, I was born in Italy"

"I see" Landa gave her one of the glasses while he took a sip of the other one.

"From Italy you say...how does it come you became friend with Fräulein von Hammersmark?"

 _He suspects something._

Landa must have seen the scared look on her face because he leaned forward and said. "This is not a interrogation, Fräulein. I'm sorry to have frighten you, but you see I'm simply curious." The smile he gave her was poison.

"Well, we met at one of her film premiere...in Rome." _Bloody hopes the actress has had a film premiere in Rome, otherwise she was doomed._ The Jew hunter took another sip of the wine.

"Continue, please." His grey eyes dug in her jade green.

"I was...singing at the film premiere." _She'd used to sing for her little sister._

"Ah, la mademoiselle is a singer?"

"Oui" she answered. While she began sipping at the wine, it was sweet.

People had began dancing around the restaurant, music sounded in the room.

Suddenly Landa held out his hand in front of her. "Would la mademoiselle care for a dance?" He grinned at her. _She couldn't refuse him._ Instead she forced a smile and took his hand.

The Jew hunter led her through the room, where the others was dancing.

When they arrived, Landa lied his hand at her waist, pulling her in closer. She lied hers on his shoulders. _Florence wondered if he could hear her heart beat._ They began moving along the others to the music.

As he held her tight, she could not stop thinking of the Jewish families he'd killed. Hunted down like animals _. Just like her family had been_.

Suddenly Florence realised her hand was shaking, and so did Landa.

"Do I make you nervous, mademoiselle?" His lips were smiling, his eyes were ice cold.

"You are the Jew hunter. I despise what you done to these poor, innocent families. And now instead I'm dancing with you. So, yes you make me nervous, colonel." The gypsy whispered.

 _The room began to spin. She had to get away from him._

"If you excuse me" Florence said as she walked away from him, left him on the dance floor.

She was on the empty street outside the restaurant. Florence gasped for air, her shaking hands covering her face. The door into the restaurant opened again. She tried to not be seen but the Nazi propaganda minister had already began to walk her way. He stopped right in front of her. Florence tried to walk away but Goebbels took a hold of her hand. He said something in German that sounded like rubbish.

"Dr Goebbels I…" She began but he leaned in closer to her.

Florence closed her eyes hard, she could feel his lips only a few inches away. She heard the front door opening now for a third time.

Just when she'd prepared herself to feel Goebbels lips pressing against hers, he stopped.

She heard someone saying something in German a bit away from them. _She recognised that voice._

Goebbels let go of her hand and stepped back. Florence dared not to open her eyes.

They were still pressed together when Goebbels mumbled "Auf Wiedersehen" and walked back into the restaurant.

"The danger is over, mademoiselle."

 _For the first time she was relieved that he had come._

She opened her eyes, Colonel Hans Landa stood in front of her.

"Joseph Goebbels is a dangerous man." The Jew hunter continued.

"More dangerous than you?" Florence asked as she took a step forward him.

That made Landa laugh. "Even more dangerous than me" his dimples showed under the dim light of the streetlamps. The officer seemed to gather himself, his face grew serious.

"Tell me, how long will you be staying in Paris?" He asked the gypsy girl.

"What are you proposing, Colonel?"

He smiled. "I had in mind to meet you again, mademoiselle. You see, life as a Jew hunter sometimes get awfully lonely."

"I would love to" she told him politely, _while she tried to convinced herself it was only to get useful information._

The Jew hunter was pleased with that answer.

"Au revoir, mademoiselle." Hans Landa placed a kiss at her rosy check before he turned and began to walk away.

 _Jew hunter wanted to meet her again, and he had saved her from the propaganda minister._

"Hans?" Florence screamed after him. Landa turned around. "Thank you." She continued.

The Jew hunter gave her a smile then he disappeared.

...

"There you are! I been searching everywhere for you!" Bridget said cheerly as Florence once again had walked into the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six_

"It's going to be held at a cinema in Paris. Goebbels, Göring, Himmler….all of them are going to be gathered in one place." Bridget Von Hammersmark told the Basterds in her german accent. They sat in a empty bar. "And there's is two developments." She showed two fingers as she spoke.

"They going to move the premiere to a smaller cinema, where the explosives are going to be double as effectful." She paused, a confident smile covered her scarlet lips. "And the Führer himself going to be there."

Aldo Raine's face lighten.

"My gentlemen, we going to end this bloody war!" The other members raised their glasses. "Sshh, keep it down. There may be people listen." Bridget laughed. _Even though they were alone you needed to be careful._

The lieutenant turned to Florence.

"What valuable information did you get us then?" He asked her. Florence kept quiet, she had completely forgotten that part. _By all rights..._

"I…" She began but Bridget broke her off.

"Ofelia was too busy dancing with Hans Landa." _Bridget had seen her._ Her checks became as red as the wine Bridget drank. "I only…" she stammered as she tried to explain.

"So you found yourself getting along better with those Nazis that ya thought."

Aldo mocked her.

"No, we're only dancing. I couldn't refuse him…" She left out the part with Goebbels. "Then he asked if I wanted to see him again, but I won't. I promise. It was nothing" Florence declared them, _she never wanted to see Landa again. She couldn't, not after the way she'd felt yesterday..._

Bridget smiled, ignoring her alibi.

"Oh, I think Landa fancies our little spy here. And Landa is no man to underestimate, he is as smart as he is cruel." She told the Basterds.

Then her eyes fell on Florence.

"You should stay away from him. Understood?"

She nodded. _She would._

"Bridget is right, we can't risk anything now that we have such a opportunity. If you meet Hans Landa again you might reveal us all." _Florence ignored that insult. She was good at keeping secrets. No matter what the Americans thought. She wouldn't reveal them any more than anyone else in the gang._

"This is the plan, called operation kino.

I will go as a guest, with an British operative and two of you who speaks german. The two of you will carry bombs with you. I'll meet this British officer at a bar in Nadine, a small village near. You, Ofelia will Inform the two basterds about where and when the bomb will be set and explored."

The actress blue eyes was directed at her. "You will inform Aldo and Swighson, who will wait outside, when all the Nazis are gathered and ready to be explored. Then you'll tell us, so that we'll get out before the bomb explode."

…

They sat in the dim lighted room, she was reading a book she had found in the basement. It was in French. There was not much to do in a such situation for the Basterds expect to not getting exposed. Aldo Raine sat at the table, sloppy looking to a newspaper.

"Look what we got here. Isn't it Prince Charming?" He threw the news paper in front of her.

Florence gave him a irritated glare before she laid aside the book and grabbed the newspaper.

 _Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She tried to ignore it._

A picture of Colonel Hans Landa covered half the page. Right underneath the head line ' _One more discover of a Jewish family at a French farmhouse._ '

She eagerly started reading the text, but stopped when she felt Aldo's eyes on her. She looked up at him, a grin covered his lips.

"You know what, Florence. Rule number one when it comes to killin Nazis is to not fall in love with the Nazi."

 _She had no intentions of letting him mock her at this point. She was untouchable._ "I'm not" she tossed away the news paper, not wanting to see the confident smile on the Jew hunter's lips at the picture. Raine kept grinning.

"You're blushing." _That was enough._

The gypsy girl stood up, giving Aldo one last glare then she began walking away. _Away from the fact that he was right..._

"You think running away will solve all your problems?!" She heard the American's voice yelling after her.

She turned around, she had reached the door by then.

"I do, if I hadn't been running I would be dead by now."

She left him.

…

Aldo looked at the door where the gypsy girl just had walked out.

"Shouldn't we stop her, Lieutenant? We know who she's going to run to." Smithson asked his leader.

"Yes, we know exactly who she's going to run to. And that is exactly what we want her to do."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven_

The rain was pouring down on the grey streets of a Nazi-occupied Paris. The young gypsy girl tried to keep the rain and the coldness out by covering her hands over her shoulders, as she walked. Her breath turned to mist as it left her lips and rose in the air. Her hands was shuddering.

Suddenly a black car drove in and stopped beside her where she stood on the sidewalk. The door of the backseat opened. In the seat, sat no one less than Hans Landa.

"Bonsoir, Ofelia. What a pleasant surprise to see you again." He giggled.

 _A surprise, yes._ "Bonsoir, Colonel." Florence shuddered.

"You look terribly cold, mademoiselle. It would be my honour to give you a ride if my lady wants to escapes the rain." The Jew hunter offered her.

The gypsy girl took a step closer the car. _She shouldn't, she should stay away from him._ But her feet didn't listen. The thoughts of a warm car instead of the cold rain was hard to resist.

And suddenly she found herself in the car sitting beside him.

"You really are soaking wet, mademoiselle." Landa spoke as he saw her clothes. "Now…" he laid his coat around her shoulders. "What on earth were you doing outside in this rain?" _She had no answer, because she did not know._

"I…" She began. "I got in trouble with a friend. We fought so I walked out." _It wasn't a lie._

"But you're most kind to letting me in your car, Colonel. Merci" Florence added, looking into his grey eyes.

"There's no need to thank me." He laid his gloved hands together. "But you could let me join you for dinner, are la mademoiselle hungry?" _It has been ages since she'd last eaten._ "Actually, I am" she told him with a smile on her lips. _While she wondered what games he was playing. Or maybe he simply didn't recognize her. That she had managed to trick Hans Landa. The thought seemed impossible, but it strangely made her feel pleased._

"Excellent, because so am I."

…

They sat at a table at an small restaurant in Paris. Landa had informed her that they served the best food in France there. They were alone. Except for a lonely man who sat in a corner, sipping at a soup. She observed Landa as his eyes flew over the menu. Suddenly they met hers instead of the menu. _She felt herself blushing._ Florence turned her head down to hide it.

"So, have you decided yet, mademoiselle?" _She was too busy watching him she had not even opened the menu._

"I'm not sure." She started. "What would you recommend, Colonel?"

The Jew hunter summoned a waitress.

"Two _coq au vin_ , one for myself and one for la mademoiselle."

The waitress left their table. The rain still poured down outside the window, but her clothing was almost dry now.

"I saw you in the newspaper, Colonel." She said as she dragged away a stain of black hair from her eyes.

"Oh, yes" he began, not too interesting in that subject. _It was just another family he had killed. "_ There was a family...hiding under the floor, they're not a problem anymore." The colonel tossed that aside. _She wondered if he just was uninteresting of that matter or if he actually regretted it. The she corrected herself, the Jew hunter never regretted._

Landa smiled at her. "What does la mademoiselle thinks about, I wonder?"

The waitress saved her. She placed on dish in front of her and the other in front of her company. "Bon appetit" he spoke as he took a bite.

She did the same. _Landa was right, this had to be the best food in France._

"Wow…"'she replied.

"Precisely" he said between chewings.

She ate, the lonely man in the corner had disappeared. Florence thought of the last time she'd ever eaten anything as good as this. _She couldn't remember_ , she thought as she took the last bite.

Landa tilted his head up, he had finished as well. The gypsy watched the Jew hunter as he stretched his arm after his pocket. But the pocket wasn't there, or his coat.

"I forgot, mademoiselle." He beamed. "In my right pocket, could you?" he gestured at the coat around her chair. Florence reached for the pocket, she felt a cold metal box. _It were just cigarettes._ She breathed out and handled the small box over to Landa. He took a cigarette and offered her one. She took one.

Hans Landa lighten his.

"They´re not french, I fear. They´re german." he held the lighter over hers as well. The smoke filled her lungs, she let the smoke out from her lips.

They left the restaurant, slowly walking down the quarters of Paris. _Thought not the Paris it once was._

"So, are you going to attend to the cinema tomorrow, mademoiselle? I heard words that fräulein von Hammersmark will be there."

"Oui. I will, colonel" It had stopped raining, stars flickered in the dark sky above them. The german colonel was pleased with that answer.

"Then we'll probably meet there…" Landa continued speaking but Florence didn't hear him. She stopped, her eyes wide opened. _They were going to blow the cinema, Landa was going to die with the others. But what truly frightened her was the panic that thought gave her._ Aldo´s words rang in her head. " _...of killin nazis is not falling in love with the nazi"_ She had done exactly the opposite. _Tears filled her eyes._

"Ofelia? Are you feeling well?" Landa held her by the shoulders, his grey eyes watching her. His face grave. She looked up at him with her big eyes. _She couldn't tell him. Think about all the poor people, they had to end this war._

"No...I'm fine." She stammered while tears fell down her rosy cheeks. That didn't seemed to convince him. "You obviously aren't" Landa began as he wiped the tears away. _His touch made her shiver, she wasn´t untouchable…_ She looked down.

The Jew hunter appeared to have grown tired of her silence. "Well, it´s hard for me to help you if you won´t tell me what it is." Her jade green eyes met his grey ones. They stood close.

"Hans...I can´t"

 _At that moment she thought she was revealed, that he was going to expose her and make her tell him about the basterds._

Instead the Jew hunter leaned in closer and kissed the crying girl. _Her heart skipped a beat._ She felt his lips pressing against hers and closed her eyes. His hands landed on her waist as hers walked up and found his neck.

Just as it had started it was over, and Landa pulled away from Florence.

He must have found the confused look on her face funny because a faint, proud smile rested on his lips.

Before she could say anything, Landa let go of her waist and stepped back.

"See you tomorrow, Ofelia."

And she was left alone in the cold night.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight_

 _The basement, she had nowhere else to go than the basement._

Even though Florence felt like running away, from Landa who had kissed her and then left her, from the basterds and the cinema. From the whole world.

She had no idea of what to do. Still her feet bared her to the basement.

She stepped inside the door and found the basterds and Bridget by the table. Her leg was wrapped in white plaster.

"Bridget, what has happened to your leg?"

The german actress didn't answer directly. Instead she rubbed her head with her fingers.

"I've been shot, Ofelia" her voice was filled with bitterness. _What have she missed?_

"What?"

"It was in the plan, to meet in a bar. Even though things didn't go as planned. We were exposed by a german officer. We lost two men and my leg, it would seems."

Bridget Von Hammersmark paused.

"And it wasn't any men, it were the ones who could speak german. They would go as my escort"

The german actress wiped a golden lock from her eye.

"So, you Ofelia will go as my escort. You can speak Italian and French and most of the Nazis have seen you with me before. No one will be suspicious.

Aldo and smithson, you will get yourself in as my camera men, then hide in the hallway. Waiting for Ofelia's signal."

Aldo thought for a while, with his hand covering his mouth.

"Sounds good" he replied.

"Sound bloody awful, but does anyone else have a better plan?" Bridget corrected him.

"No, truly. It sounds good" Florence said.

Aldo turned his head away from the actress to the gypsy.

"And what have you been doin?" The American lieutenant asked her.

"Does it matter? I'm here now."

She gave Aldo an icy glare. He stood up, taking a hold of her arm.

"It does matter cuz for all I know you could have been out revealing our plan to that goddamn Nazi!"

"I wouldn't do that! I also want this bloody war to end. Those goddamn Nazis killed my family, I want them dead as much as you!"

"Yeah? Then I have an special task for you." He turned around and grabbed a gun. He held it out for her to take.

"You are going to kill Landa yourself tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine_

Her full lips were red, as the blood that was going to be spilled tonight.

Her hair was black, as midnight.

Her eyes were green, as the emeralds around her neck.

They walked into the cinema. Her and Bridget Von Hammersmark followed by Smithson, Aldo Raine and Donny Donowitz. Disguised as their Italian camera men. The rather small cinema was crowded, filled by Germans as far the eye could reach. _Once again she stepped into hell_.

The dress she worn floated behind her as they made their way into the building.

She saw Goebbels, holding a drink busy discussing something. He didn't see her, _she was happy about that._

Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Meine schöne fräulein von Hammersmark, was für ein Vergnügen, Sie wiederzusehen!"

Colonel Hans Landa greeted the actress and kisses her on the cheeks.

"Hans, das Vergnügen gehört mir" Bridget answered him smiling. "This gentlemen are my italian camera men." She gestured at the three basterds, in white tuxedo. "And this is my italian friend Ofelia, but you have already met her."

The Jew hunter turned to Florence.

"And it´s lovely to meet you again as well, mademoiselle." He placed a soft kiss at her cheek. His grey eyes found Bridget´s plastered leg. "But what has the fräulein done with her beautiful leg, I wonder?" Landa asked her in german as he studied her leg.

"Wohl…" Bridget laughed faintly. "Believe it or not, I had the wonderful idea to try out mountain climbing. You can see how well it went" The german actress lied, laughing. Aldo, Smithson, Donny and Florence laughed as well, even though they didn't understood a word the germans were saying.

Landa´s face grew suprised. "Mountain climbing?" The the surprised expression fainted away and the Jew hunter began to laugh hysterically, Florence and Bridget gave each other a quick look.

Hans Landa had finally managed to get himself together. "Forgive me, fräulein. But mountain climbing…? When did this accident happen?" he continued.

"I know" Bridget agreed, slightly uncomfortable. "Just before I got here, a mountain outside Paris." She told him.

"Really, what was the name of this mountain?"

They all grew quiet. "I'm just teasing with you, fräulein." Landa declared, smiling. His colourless eyes found Florence.

"Ofelia, if you could join me…? He held out his hand for her. _Just like Aldo had held out the gun for her. She remembered…_

Florence took his hand, it felt warm. They moved up the stairs, and into a small hallway.

"Mademoiselle Mimieux, the owner of this cinema has borrowed me her office, you see." Landa held the door open for her. Mademoiselle Mimieux´s office wasn't large, she saw as she entered. In the middle stood two chairs.

The Jew hunter laid his coat on one of them and sat down in the other. "Please" he did a gesture at the empty chair. She sat down as well. _The gun felt cold against her thigh. She knew this was probably the best chance she had, but she couldn't… And she couldn´t let him die._

Landa´s eyes studied her. "You look beautiful tonight, mademoiselle."

"The colonel is too kind" Florence replied with a poisonous sweetness. _Untouchable._

He gave her a faint smile. "There´s an object in my right pocket, if you could..."

"Of course" _but something told her it wasn't his cigarettes this time._ Still Florence walked her hand down the pocket of his coat. A wooden object touched against her hand. He pulled it from his pocket and held it in her hand. _She knew who it belonged to._ Both their eyes were on the shoe. Florence forced a smile.

"But it isn't mine, colonel."

"No, I'm aware of that. But you know who it belongs to. Am I right, _Ofelia?"_ Her smile faded.

"Hans...I" He broke in, his voice ice.

"Tell me, what was your german friend doing in that basement?" His eyes didn't leave hers. _They were revealed._

"I don´t know what you´re talking about." She lied. "Hans, can we get out of here…"

…

Smithson and Aldo Raine stood outside the doors to the salong. All the nazis was inside the room, all that was left to do was waiting for a signal from the italian gypsy.

"Why isn't she coming?" Smithson´s face had grown impatient, now it began to look frustrated as well.

Aldo turned his head to the empty hallway.

"She won't do it" He sighed.

Smithson´s face turned from frustrated to confused. "What? _Why_ not?"

"Because Landa is in there, she won´t shoot him nor will she blow this cinema with him inside." The american lieutenant paused. "The gypsy has fallen for that goddamn nazi."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten_

 _Florence had no idea what she had thought, that her and Hans Landa would run away together…?_

She stood up, now it was only a matter of time before the cinema would explode. _She knew the Basterds was going to blow the cinema even without her signal._

"And just why would we do that, mademoiselle?" A glimt of amusement flickered in the colonel's eyes. The gypsy lowered her head, so that she stood face to face with the Jew hunter. _She could still made this up._

" I just have to get some fresh air, that's all"

And to her great surprise Hans Landa must have believed her because he rose from the chair.

"Of course, mademoiselle."

She stared at him for a second, a smile sightly on her lips.

Then she began to walked out from the office. She heard Landa coming after her. She looked up at the door into the salong, but saw no glimt of Aldo or the others.

Suddenly a well known face blocked her way. Dr Joseph Goebbels stood in front of her, smiling with a glass of champagne in on hand. Florence felt Landa´s hand on her back, he had made his way and stood now next to her.

The both germans began to speak with each other, Florence stood in between not understanding. But she did understand the disappointed expression on the Propaganda minister´s face as Landa told him, "Nein, die fräulein wollte vor dem Film noch etwas frische Luft schnappen…" The Jew hunter led her to the entrance.

"What did you tell him, colonel?" She asked him as they stepped outside the cinema.

"Just that you wanted to take some fresh air before the film starts" The Jew hunters sharp jaw tighten "Isn't it so, mademoiselle?"

She studied his face, it showed nothing. "Yes, just so." She smiled, _they were outside._

The last thing she remember then was giving the cinema one last glare, before the world went black for the gypsy girl.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter eleven_

She opened her eyes, she thought that she'd been taken to a basement. _Not another bloody basement,_ the gypsy thought. Then she remembered everything.

Only thought it wasn't a basement, it was a truck. _They were driving._

Aldo Raine sat in front of her. "Thank you for bringing us Landa, you made things a lot easier for us." Florence glared at her right, Landa sat with two basterds beside him, each holding a gun. _Then she understood…_

"You just used me as a target for Hans Landa!" She screamed, not caring who listened.

Aldo grabbed his hands around her jaw, making her look up at his face.

"Get over it. We needed someone to get close to him, and when we found out you were more than willing…" the american lieutenant paused, his eyes found Landa. They drifted back to Florence. "But we have no use for ya…" He said quietly, dragging his finger over her cheek. He continued, "Now that we know ya no more than a little naziwhore."

Florence raised her hand but the lieutenant caught it before it hit his face. He was stronger than her. _Untouchable_ , she thought bitterly.

The american dropped her hand and leaned back. He turned to his capture.

"That's right! She's our bloody spy! You didn't see that coming did ya, Landa?" Aldo Rain´s face shone with victory as he held his enormous knife near the Jew hunter´s face. Florence had never seen a glimt of fear reflecting in the german colonel´s eyes. This was probably the closest thing she'd seen. She looked up, her pitch black hair fell in her face.

"Hans, I…" Tears rolled down her cheeks, they still ached from the american´s grip.

The look he gave her was ice cold.

"Oh, please _Florence_. Did you truly think that you fooled me? That I didn't recognized you when I saw you with von Hammersmark at that restaurant? Then you´re a even bigger fool than the _Basterds_ take you for." _Nothing made sense any longer. He had just been playing with her..._

"But...if you knew all the time who I was, _what_ I was, why didn't you kill me?! Why did you act like you didn't know?"

A faint smile covered Landa´s lips. He waited awhile before he answered.

"You could say I found it...amusing." He laughed quietly, his grey eyes found hers.

"Oh, Florence. You're not a very good liar."

 _She could not believe it!_

"You selfish, cruel, heartless...sadistic bastard!"

The Jew hunter only looked at her. "Trust me, I had worse." He said calmly.

"Did you truly believed I _cared_ for you?"

 _As smart as he´s cruel…_ "Of course I did! You kissed me, remember?" She yelled back at him, honestly. Hans Landa opened his mouth to reply…

"Would the both of you SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Aldo screamed, his dark eyes traveling from Landa to Florence. The Jew hunter closed his mouth, shut his eyes and leaned back against the slightly jumping wall. _What a fool she'd been._

The truck stopped.

One of the basterds beside the german colonel did a gesture with his gun. Informing them to step out. The Jew hunter and the gypsy began moving toward the door, with the basterd closely afterwards.

The Basterds had taken them to a place near the woods, Florence had no idea of where they were. _The two others waited in the truck_ , she realised.

Aldo Raine held a gun directed at Hans Landa. The german stepped backwards,

away from the american. "Give me one goddamn reason why I shouldn't kill ya" He began as he followed Landa with his gun. Then the american lieutenant hesitated and lowered his gun.

"No, you´ll do it." His dark eyes fell on the gypsy. He passed her the gun.

It felt cold in her hands, Florence looked up at Landa. His expression was blank, he raised his hands.

Unsteady the young girl raised the gun, aiming at the Jew hunter.

"Do it!" Aldo demanded her from her back, her hands began to flicker. Suddenly Hans Landa´s face expression changed, fear danced in his grey eyes. Then Florence realised Landa didn´t fear for his own life, _he feared for hers…_

Aldo Raine held another gun pointed at the gypsy, his eyes were furious.

"If you don't kill the nazi, I'll kill ya" _But she couldn´t…_

Florence dropped her gun, she turned away from Landa. She faced Aldo, who still held his gun steady in one hand. "Then you'll have to kill me." She told the american with a power in her voice. _Untouchable_ , she thought.

She closed her jade green eyes, preparing herself for the darkness.

 _Pang._

But the darkness didn't came.

Florence opened her eyes and there stood Landa. In front of her, with the gun she'd dropped before in his hand. Aldo´s eyes found hers, they shone with fear. The american lieutenant fell to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter twelve_

It started to flicker in front of the gypsy´s eyes, she felt herself tumbling to the ground. Hans Landa caught her in his arm before she hit the ground. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Florence, it's over now..." The Jew hunter whispered against her black hair as he held her. Florence tried to answer him but the words stuck in her dry throat.

 _She wasn't dead, because of Hans Landa._

He loosed the hold of her and leaned back. They stood face to face, tears glittered in her green eyes. "I...I thought you said that...you didn't care...about me" She shuddered between sobbs. The Jew hunter wiped the tears of her cheeks.

"Oh, but ma chéri." He smiled at her "I _am_ a very good liar…"

She gave him a smile, and pulled him into a kiss.

 _Untouchable,_ she thought.


End file.
